Team Hybrid
by Jovic77
Summary: In the times of saving the world, will Team Crafted sacrifice their lives for people? What if they have secrets they hid within? Will they say it to everyone? What will be the consequences of it, chaos? Catch it up on Team Hybrid! Rated T for safety. [A collaboration with a friend]


_Twenty-five years ago_

 _In the planet of Withers_  
'In 20 seconds, self-explosion will initiate.'  
"We need to send him to Minecraftia, or he'll be dead like us!" a male wither said.

'In 15 seconds, self-explosion will initiate.'

"…fine. But can't we really be with him?" his wife replied.

"Humans will only kill us if they know that we are **withers** "

'In 10 seconds, self-explosion will initiate.'

The woman just sighed. Kissed the pod, and said.  
"Goodbye, my dear Jason. You will be the savior of the wither tribe, and the whole Minecraftia,"

'5'  
"...from these overlords." the woman shed a tear.  
'4'  
The pod then zoomed away.  
'3'  
The woman just shed another tear, then hugged her husband.  
'2'

'1'

The planet exploded to a million pieces, with the pod safely went to space.

Target: Minectaftia  
Time to reach planet: 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, and 15 minutes

 _3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, and 15 minutes later_

A pod crashed in a farm  
"What was that?" a woman in her thirties went out of the house.

"Let me check," a man, in his forties, looking like her husband, participated to go near it.

"It's… a… space pod." he was speechless.  
"What? Oh my." the woman was, too.  
"There's a letter, let me read it."

" _If you have ever seen this letter, it means you are the chosen ones to take care of this child. Give him any name you'd like, but please keep him away from squids. He will be the savior of your planet and our tribe from these vile creatures._ Oh, spooky."  
The pod then opened, reveling a baby in a spacesuit.

"Are we going to take care of him?" the man said.  
"Of course! We always wanted a child, and our wishes came true." the woman answered.  
"I know, but not like this,"  
"We were the _chosen_ ones to take care of him, so we must do it."  
"What would be his name?"

"How do you know this baby is a _he_?"  
"The letter." her husband literally face-palmed.  
The woman just sweat-dropped.  
She then smiled. "I know! Since he came from the sky of stars in the universe… and he's wearing a spacesuit… and will be the hero of Minecraftia… you know what I'm thinking?" They both smiled.

"MinecarftUniverse." they said in unison.

 _A few years later, in a different part of the forest_  
"Mom, I won't let go!", a five year-old child said, barely holding his mother.  
"No, Sky. Save… yourself," his mother answered.  
"No, Mom! I won't leave you!" the child, now known as Sky said, with his shining, golden eyes, full of tears.  
"Please, take care of your Dad,"  
"No, Mom! We need you!"  
"Please, let go… for me."  
"Mom, no!"

When the hands connecting each other broke. Sky's mother fell down to the ocean. Sky, now enraged with his loving mother's death.

"I will get revenge! **Squids** , I'll show you who the real Sky is!"

 _A few months then on, in a faraway place_  
"Are you really not going with us, mother?" a child have said.  
"I won't be able to my little Deadlox, I still need to do my duty." his mother answered.  
"What duty, mother?" the child, now known as Deadlox, said.  
"You will know it when it is the right time." his mother just smiled.  
"We need to go, son." Deadlox's father told them.  
"I promise that I'll visit you soon." his mother said.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise." his mother firmly said.  
"Ok then. Bye mom!" Deadlox bid goodbye to his mother. She simply waved goodbye.

A few steps since they're out of sight, the woman was now, too.  
"This way, your highness." an enderman said.

 **Sky/Adam's POV**  
I woke up, panting, with tears in his eyes.

"Why am I still dreaming about it?" I was angry to myself. I already forgot it, but dreams are now haunting him. Why would it be so hard?

"Hey, Sky. Anything wrong?" Deadlox entered my room.

"Uh, nothing. Just a bad dream." Sky smiled.

"I said that we won't be playing Bodil's scary jump map, but you were like a kid who wants to play it. Now you're having nightmares." Deadlox laughed. I just punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow."  
"Is Jason awake already?" I asked.  
"I'm here!" Jason (MinecraftUniverse) appeared out of nowhere.  
"Jason, you startled me, again!" Deadlox just laughed at the scene.  
"Breakfast!" someone called downstairs.  
"C'mon let's go before Jerome gets all the bacon." Ty and Jason went down the stairs, leaving me in my room.

Is it a sign? No, no one must know about this. Just… not now.

 **Seto's POV**  
"It's best that everyone knows about this." It's Blaze again, talking to my mind. Oh, Blaze is my twin. He died before we are born, but his soul never died. He is now living alongside with me, in one body. Switching control.

"No, it would hurt them too badly."  
"Badly? Is it as bad as seeing the others die?" He argued. I just sighed.  
"I'll say it when time comes–"  
"When? There's no time for it! They're now starting to attack!"  
"Blaze, you know that they're not ready yet."  
"If you really can't say it, I will be forced to take myself in control. Remember Sorcerer, I can take control when I wanted to."  
"Not if I stopped you." Blaze just sighed.

" **I will** , Sorcerer. For everyone."


End file.
